


Se ti piace la frutta, mangiatela tutta

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: «E quello, amico mio, è inequivocabilmente unsummer love.»





	Se ti piace la frutta, mangiatela tutta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manubibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/gifts).



> Scritta per la Quinta Settimana del COW-T #8, Team Jade, Prompt: Frutta e verdura.  
> Ambientata nell'Universo delle Lande con l'aggiunta di molto WTF.

«E quello, amico mio, è inequivocabilmente un _summer love_ » spiega l’uomo accanto a lui.

Mame guarda con piena concentrazione la frutta disposta sul banco, ma con ancora maggior interesse le due rotondità che sobbalzano ben sopra di lui: i due pianeti gemelli appesi poco sotto il collo dell’essere umano che si occupa della rivendita. Il cartellino appuntato lì vicino recita _Floriana Karampelas_ , perciò s’immagina che quella sia la loro denominazione, e non ne capisce il senso: almeno sedici milioni dei suoi neuroni stanno protestando in favore di un nome che avrebbe benissimo potuto essere meloni, vista l’analogia con la forma dei frutti della bancarella.

«Vuoi qualcosa, dolcezza?» gli domanda la Floriana Karampelas di destra.

«Già lo so a cosa pensi, amico mio» continua il suo nuovo compagno. La grandi pupille di Mame si riflettono sui suoi occhiali a specchio e inevitabilmente si ritrova a pensare al momento del loro primo incontro: l’aveva creduto un terrestre come ogni altro, ma le cose erano cambiate quando aveva provato a mangiare il suo cervello e non ne aveva trovato traccia. Da allora, lui e Gunther erano diventati inseparabili. « _Bananas, melonas, yeah_ » gli suggerisce, mentre la Floriana Karampelas di destra continua a sovrastarlo.

«Di banane non è mica stagione» replica quella.

«A Mame non piacciono le banane. Mame apprezza i frutti rotondi. Per la compagnia.»

«Allora abbiamo mele, angurie, pesche, albicocche, susine, mirtilli, arance, mango...» elenca questa volta la Floriana Karampelas di sinistra, procedendo verso l’interno della bottega; lascia spazio a due altre Floriana Karampelas appese poco sotto la schiena dell’essere umano, questa volta meno alte e remote, e Mame reputa di preferirle già alle altre.

« _Tutti frutti,_ my dear _summer love_ » ribadisce Gunther.

«Se volevate la verdura bastava dirlo.»

«Mame non conosce la verdura.»

«Ma dai, la verdura. Tipo l’insalata» spiega una delle Floriane Alte.

«Mame non sa come funziona.»

«Proprio come una donna, amico» s’intrufola Gunther, afferrando al volo un cespo di brasiliana. «Prima la prendi e poi la spogli» spiega, togliendo un paio di foglie esterne. «Strato dopo strato.  _You come and take your chance, and do the naked dance_.»

«State danneggiando la mia mercanzia. Vi addebiterò quell’insalata, sia chiaro.»

Gli occhi di Mame si illuminano. «Mame ha capito il meccanismo, ma ora vuole sapere cosa c’è là dentro.»

«E non è forse il motivo che ci spinge tutti?» dice Gunther, e sorride teneramente. « _Summer love_ , prendiamo due cespi di questo _forbidden fruit_.» Completa l’opera con un occhiolino; Mame non ha mai capito bene cosa significhi, ma gli piacerebbe saperlo imitare.

Le due Floriane Alte si gonfiano d’orgoglio. «Fanno ottanta Sterliz. Non trattabili.»

Anche le gocce che imperlano il viso di Gunther scorrono rotonde sulle sue guance e Mame, pieno di gratitudine, conclude di essersi scelto davvero un ottimo amico.

« _It's a crazy, crazy night, having you here right by my side_ » gli dice, proprio con le parole che Gunther gli ha insegnato.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutte le frasi in corsivo provengono da _Tutti Frutti Summer Love - Gunther & The Sunshine Girls_. Lo adoro XD


End file.
